This invention relates to a connector for use in communication systems such as mobile computers, projectors, televisions and the like, and other electric and electronic appliances, and more particularly to a connector having an auxiliary member which makes it easy to rotate or pivotally move a pivoting member of the connector even in a limited narrow space.
There have been connectors having a pivoting member which is pivotally moved to bring a connecting object such as a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable into connection with the connector. Such a connector comprises at least a plurality of contacts, a housing, and a pivoting member. The connectors adapted to connect to a connecting object by a pivotal movement of the pivoting member are generally classified into a front lock type and a rear lock type. In the front lock type, the pivoting member is rotated on the side of a fitting opening of the connector into which the connecting object is inserted, while in the rear lock type, the pivoting member is rotated on the opposite side of the fitting opening of the connector.
As examples of connectors whose contacts are brought into contact with a connecting object by pivotally moving a pivoting member, incorporated herein are a connector of the rear lock type disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Opened No. H11-31,561 (1999)(Patent Literature 1), a connector of the rear lock type disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2004-71,160 filed by the applicant of the present case (Patent Literature 2), a connector of the rear lock type disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2007-173,043 filed by the applicant of the present case (Patent Literature 3), a connector of the front lock type disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2000-48,886 (Patent Literature 4), and a connector of the front lock type disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2002-231,348 filed by the applicant of the present case (Patent Literature 5).